


Change the Channel

by Miss_Psychotic



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Blow Jobs, Chirping, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Frottage, M/M, Nipple Play, Play Fighting, Tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-10
Updated: 2015-12-10
Packaged: 2018-05-05 22:31:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5392700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Psychotic/pseuds/Miss_Psychotic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Patrick doesn't like Jonny being in control of the remote.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Change the Channel

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to just be something cute and fluffy and then Kaner got his mouth on Jonny and it went downhill from there.

“Hand it over.”

Jonny grinned up at Kaner from his position on the couch.

“What?” He asked feigning innocence.

“The remote you dick. Hand it over.” The blonde demanded, holding out his hand.

“It’s my house. I am in control of the remote.” Jonny replied, voice teasing.

“I’m the guest. I should get it.”

Jonny snorted an amused laugh. “Guest my ass, you practically live here.”

“All the more reason I should get the remote.” Patrick shot back smugly.

“Fuck off. Now sit down, you’re making the place look untidy.”

“You fuck off.” Patrick replied, oh-so eloquently.

“Brilliant, your wit has reached new levels.” Jonny teased.

Patrick threw a couch cushion at him as he dropped to sit beside the brunette.

Jonny laughed and threw it back.

***

“Jooooon this is boring, change the channel.” Patrick groaned 15 minutes into a documentary about over fishing the lakes in Michigan.

“Nope.”

“Joooooooooooon.” Patrick whined like a small child, lying down with his head on Jonny’s lap, looking up at the brunette and poking his stomach “Joooooooon please, change the fucking channel.”

“You’re such a child, Kaner.” Jonny rolled his eyes, but pulled up the channel guide to see what else was on.

“Cartoons! Can’t go wrong with them.” Patrick grinned.

“I’m not watching cartoons. Let’s watch a movie.”

“Fuck no, you are not picking the movie. You pick sucky movies.”

“I do not.” Jon replied, indignant.

“You do, just give me the remote.” Kaner assured him.

“Fuck no, I’m not giving it to you.”

“Fine.” Patrick sighed dramatically and pretended to settle back in his seat. “I guess I’ll just have to…” He began to say before pouncing on Jon. “Steal it from you!” He shouted, landing on his knees next to the brunette, leaning over him to reach for the remote.

Jon elbowed him in the stomach and tried to shove the blonde away, Patrick ended up overbalancing and rolling ot the floor, pulling Jon with him.

Jon kept Patrick pinned with his hips and thighs, straddling him, one hand on Patrick’s chest to hold him down while the other held the remote up in the air and away from him.

Patrick squirmed.

“No fair! You cheated!” He tried to shove Jon off of him or reach up to grab the remote, trying to pull the arm holding it down close to swipe at the hand clenched around the plastic device.

“Lies!” Jon laughed, throwing the remote onto the couch and completely out of Kaner’s reach before using his free hand to tickle at the blonde’s ribs.

“No! You fucker!” Patrick growled, trying to get Jon back by pinching at his hips and fleshy sides.

“Tap out.” Jon laughed, watching as Patrick’s face went red and his eyes watered with how hard he was laughing from being tickled.

“N...Ne...Never!” The blonde cried, moving to pushing his hands up Jon’s shirt to get at his nipples, pinching and pulling them.

“Ouch you fucker!” Jon winced and pulled back to cradle an abused nipple. “That hurt!” He pouted at Patrick.

“Teach you to start something you can’t finish dickface.” Kaner replied, poking out his tongue childishly.

“Fuck you.” Jon shot back and resumed tickling Patrick with renewed vigour, moving down the blonde to get to his knee, tickling the sensitive skin right behind the knee joint.

The result was instantaneous, Patrick went rigid before his entire leg spasmed and his body flexed to try and get away from the sensation.

“No! Jon! Jon no! Stop! I give in! I give in! Stop!” He begged, whole body shaking.

“Victory!” Jon crowed raising his arms in triumph.

“Round two.” Kaner said quickly, tackling Jon around his middle and reversing their positions.

“Cheating!” Jon gasped.

“Nope.” Kaner argued, hands instantly going to pinch at Jon’s nipples and poke hard at his midsection.

“Damnit!” Jon slapped at Kaner’s hands, trying to bat them away as the two of them laughed.

“You’re such a little shit.” Jon managed to pant out between breaths.

“You love me.” Kaner teased back as he leant down to blow a raspberry over Jon’s hip.

“Eww, what are you 8?” Jon whined.

“Suck it up Princess.” Kaner gave a shit eating grin and did it again, before he ended up laughing too hard to properly blow.

“God if only the guys could see you now.” Jon laughed, reaching down to grab a fist full of blonde hair to pull Kaner’s mouth from his skin.

“You’d never live it down.”

“Pfft.” Kaner shrugged. “We’re having fun. Who cares?” He shot back and flicked Jon’s nipple again in retaliation for the hair pulling.

“Enough with the nipples!” Jon warned, reaching up to twist one of Patrick’s.

“Hey!”

“Payback's a bitch!” Jon smirked and planted his feet before rolling his weight and pinning Patrick under him again.

“Victory! Again!” The cheered.

Patrick glared before rearing up, shoving Jon’s shirt to his armpits and latching his mouth onto one of the older man’s already abused nipples.

“The fuck?” Jon shrieked and tried to pull back, but Patrick just closed his teeth down in warning.

“Okay, you win this round. Jesus, you wanna not bite my nipple off?” Jon laughed, ruffling Patrick’s hair.

“M’be, s’not bad r’ly.” Patrick replied, still mouthing over Jon’s nipple.

“Okay, Kaner this is getting weird, let go.”

Patrick ignored him, easing up on the teeth and flicking the tip of his tongue over the firm nub between his lips.

Jon let out a soft noise.

Pulling back, Patrick grinned up at Jon.

“Told you it’s not that bad.” He smirked and moved to the other nipple, suckling it and flicking the tip of his tongue over the flesh until it firmed up under his touch.

“Pat.” Jon gasped lightly, both hands coming up to clutch at Patrick’s shoulder for support.

“There it is.” Pat grinned, easing Jon onto his back on the living room floor, before climbing over him, straddling the brunette’s thighs as he continued to work his lips and tongue over Jon’s nipples.

“Pat, c’mon.”

“Impatient.” The blonde rolled his eyes, but began to move his mouth lower, just gently brushing his wet lips over the taut skin of Jon’s torso, down further to suck a bright red bruise over his right hipbone, before sliding his body weight up and over Jon, until he was laying flush over the older man.

“Hey.” He grinned, smug satisfaction all over his face.

“You’re a dick.” Jon told him, but he was smiling. “You gonna fix this?” He asked, rolling his hips up so that his clothed erection rubbed against Patrick’s thigh.

“Maybe.” The blonde teased, rubbing his nose along Jon’s collarbone and up his neck.

“Don’t be a tease. Don’t start something you can’t finish.” He shot back.

“Don’t use my words against me.” Patrick pouted.

“Then shut me up.” Jon licked his lips, eyes dark with arousal.

Patrick mirrored the move and leant down to kiss Jon softly.

“Better?”

“Keep going.” Jon encouraged, shifting his hips and parting his thighs so one of Patrick’s could slot between them.

“This is going to be stupidly quick.” Patrick apologised, riding against Jon’s thigh.

“Me too.” Jon agreed, grabbing Patrick’s hip with one hand and the other moving to his hair, keeping the blonde within kissing distance while they ground against one another.

“Fuck.” Patrick broke the kiss to suck in air. “Jon. Fuck, close.” He groaned, burying his face in the brunette’s neck and panted wetly against his ear.

“Go on baby, let go.” Jon panted into Patrick’s ear. “Come for me.”

Patrick moaned lowly, hips erratic against Jon’s thigh until they stuttered through orgasm, pushing down harder and holding while his erection spasmed in his underwear.

“Oh god.” Patrick groaned, going boneless on top of Jon.

“Not done yet.” Jon reminded him, trying to continue, but Patrick’s weight hindered his motions.

“Gimme a sec and I’ll blow you.” Patrick pet his hair, still hazy from his orgasm.

“Wow, how romantic.” Jon rolled his eyes, but lay still until the blonde was able to roll off him and lie on his side.

“Come up here and feed it to me. M’tired.”

Jon groaned, moving up the floor until his hips were level with Patrick’s mouth, tugging down his sweats and underwear to free his cock, holding the base firmly as he rubbed the red, wet head over Patrick’s lips.

“Fuck. Your mouth is so fucking pretty.” Jon groaned, pushing his hips forward until Patrick opened his mouth and took him in, suckling lightly at the glans.

“Shit.” Jon gasped, putting all his weight on the elbow under him, his free hand moving to Patrick’s hair and guiding his mouth up and down over his cock.

“Fuck yeah. That’s it Pat, little more.” He panted.

Patrick made a humming noise of approval, eyes slipping closed as he let Jon control the movements.

Jon kept his eyes open, watching Patrick’s lips, red and wet, stretch over the shaft of his cock  as he came into the blonde’s mouth.

Pat swallowed thickly, throat working around Jon’s cock until the brunette softened up too much to keep in his mouth.

“Jesus.” Jon groaned, flopping back and covering his face with an arm.

“Yup.” Kaner agreed, rolling onto his belly and pressing a kiss to Jon’s chest.

“Remind me to fight for the remote more often.” He teased Jon.

The brunette laughed and ruffled Patrick’s hair.

“Deal.”

**Author's Note:**

> As always you can find me on tumblr as MissPsychotic, my fic/writing blog is MissPsychoticFics :)


End file.
